A Diamond in the Rough
by canuckboi
Summary: Classic HermioneDraco fic. Hermione's alone, while Harry and Ron both have girlfriends. She goes on sadly from day to day, but little does she know that she has caught the attention of a certain pureblood. I might up the rating if you guys want.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. This is my first attempt to write a fic…please be nice.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

The moonlight shone gently through the open window, casting a beam of pale light onto the girl's delicate features. There she sat, on the edge of her bed, just thinking. Thinking about how lonely she was. Her two best friends were madly in love, and yet, still she was alone. Oh how happy Harry was these days…it seemed as if he never left Ginny's side. And then there was Ron. Him and Lavender seemed like soul mates; always holding hands, kissing, embracing… oh how lonely she felt. If only she could find someone too…

With a sad sigh; Hermione closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

This is just to see if anyone's reading this story. Once I get a review or two, I'll write the next chapter. 


	2. A Twinkle In His Eye

**Chapter 1: A Twinkle in His Eye**

* * *

"Hermione, wake up! You're going to miss breakfast." 

"Huh? Waaah…_ooof! _Oh, ok Ginny," said Hermione as she picked herself up off the floor, "I'll be right down."

"Okay, but hurry," said a chuckling Ginny.

>>

Hermione ran into the bathroom; took a quick shower, and threw on her school robes. She snuck a glance at her mirror and frowned. "Why am I so PLAIN, so BORING. Why do I have to be lame old bookworm Granger?"

Breakfast was not pleasant for Hermione. It was the usual eggs, sausages, and toast. "Again!" she exclaimed as she sat down.

"Yhp. S'noot buad" grumbled Ron.

She tried to ignore Ron as he tried to stuff as many sausages into his mouth as he could. "Honestly, how could Lavender put up with THAT?" she sighed. "He's just repulsive!" But, Lavender simply smiled at Ron, and started on her breakfast.

Noticing her sigh, Ron suddenly stopped and blurted, "Swwy M'ion" through a mouthful of food.

"Eeew! Ron, finish chewing BEFORE you talk!" shrieked Hermionie as bits of food splattered across her face. At this, Harry began laughing so hard that he choked on his eggs. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him. He could be so immature sometimes.

"UGH!" Hermione shouted as she got up and ran to the bathroom to clean up. She was grumbling curses all the way through the Great Hall. Little did she know that a pair of icy blue eyes trailed her as she sprinted away…

>>

"Hey, 'Mione! Wait up." called Ron.

"What, Ron." Hermione answered, but kept walking.

"Look," he said as he caught up to her. "I'm really sorry about breakfast. I didn't mean to spit food all over you."

Hermione knew that he really was sorry, and accepted his apology. He was, after all, one of her only friends.

"Ugh, double potions with the Slytherins again!" Ron moaned as he looked at his timetable. "Snape's gonna be in a right mood, after Gryffindor beat Slytherin in yesterday's quidditch match."

"You betcha!"

Hermione screamed. "Harry, you scared me!" She said, clutching her heart.

"Aww, sorry 'Mione." Chuckled Harry, "Remember that catch yesterday? I can't believe I caught the snitch upside down! Ahh…Malfoy's face was just priceless." Harry grinned as he recounted his tale.

"Really now Potter, you think so?" came a cold voice from behind them. "I seem to recall you screaming like a schoolgirl as you fell off your broom." The Slytherins nearby snickered at this. "It was lucky that the snitch was right underneath you. It would've been a shame if the famous Harry Potter made a fool of himself."

"Shut if Malfoy," growled Ron as they entered the classroom.

Snape ordered silence just in time. Ron was looking as if he was going to curse Malfoy. "Wands away. Turn to page three hundred twenty-six in your textbooks," he said in a bored voice.

Once again, Snape decided to pair up the students with their least favorite classmate. Harry with Blaise Zambini, Ron with Millicent Bulstrode, and Hermione with Draco Malfoy. The assignment proved to be an extremely difficult one. They were to create an antidote to some of the most deadly potions. The partners needed to work together, with perfect timing, to make the potion correctly. Hermione actually enjoyed the assignment. She managed to have a civilized conversation with Malfoy the entire time, and it seemed as if he had forgotten to call her _Mudblood_. When class was over, Hermione and Draco's antidote was bubbling the correct greenish colour, and they were both very pleased.

"Excellent. Full marks to Granger and Draco. Well done," congratulated Snape. "But…what do we have here Weasly? Orange? The potion was supposed to be GREEN. Oh well, zero. And Potter he doesn't seem to have done any better. Another zero I suppose." Snape sneered.

Harry and Ron were grumbling how much they hated Snape as they left the classroom.

"Hermione?" called Draco, "I had a really good time today. Thanks." And for the first time in her life, she saw Draco genuinely smile.

"Me too Draco. I'll see you later," Hermione smiled back. She couldn't help noticing his eyes. They sparkled a brilliant, deep blue. She felt like she could lose herself in them forever.

* * *

I'd like to thank my 1st reviewer, Arwen12323. I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow night, or maybe earlier if I get a couple of reviews. I'll start making my chapters longer if you guys want. Let me know. 

REVIEW!


	3. Daydreaming

Author's Note:

Hey guys, in response to the comments about Draco being nice to Hermione, I'm just writing the story how I like it. I didn't really want to get into all the cursing and arguments between the two, and I think that the story will have less wasted space in it. If you guys really want, I can put in their usual fighting and mocking. Let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daydreaming**

"Woah 'Mione!" exclaimed Harry, "what the heck was that all about?"

"Yea, what's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Guys. Nothing is going on. Draco was really nice to me today." Answered Hermione, "people DO change you know."

Among the ensuing snorts of disbelief, she could make out, "yea, and Hufflepuffs are actually the evil masterminds of this school!" The rest of the corridor was chuckling now, at this absurd thought.

"Ugh! If you guys are going to be such babies, I'm going to the library to study!" Hermione shouted. She could hear the laughter trailing her as she left the corridor.

>>

"Am I going MAD? Why was I so nice to Granger today! I'll be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow," thought Malfoy as he paced his dormitory. "I don't know what it is about her, but she's amazing. Who knew such a personality could lie beneath her bookworm façade." Malfoy said dreamily. "But, she's a mudblood, and I'm a pureblood… It will never work…It will never be ALLOWED to work." Malfoy sighed, picked up his books, and headed to his next class.

>>

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the same predicament as Malfoy. "Why was he so nice to me? Could he really have changed? He really is quite dreamy, and who knew that he was so sweet. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow…it was probably just his idea of a sick joke…"

"Ms. Granger! Are you studying?" came a sharp voice from behind her.

"Huh? What…oh, yes." Hermione snapped out of her daze, "sorry Madame Prince."

But Hermione found it impossible to study with thoughts of Malfoy filling her mind. Ten minutes later, she realized that she was reading her book upside down. With an exasperated sigh, she left the Library and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

>>

The incident outside the Potions classroom was not mentioned during lunch. Hermione had calmed down, and was chatting happily with Ginny. Harry and Ron, were as usual, talking about quidditch. The upcoming match between Griffindor and Ravenclaw was heavily anticipated. It was predicted to be the best match of the year, as both teams were tied for the Quidditch Cup. The buzz could be heard throughout the Hall. The final game was set for the day after tomorrow, and the excitement was extremely contagious. Hermione had never felt so excited. Even her worries about exams faded away into the background.

>>

After a very enjoyable lunch, the students filed out of the Great Hall and headed for their classes. The Griffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs down in Greenhouse six.

"I hope we're not replanting Mandrakes again." Neville shuddered. "They were HORRIBLE!"

A group of passing girls giggled. The whole school had heard about Neville's incident with his earmuffs. Poor Neville blushed scarlet, and hurried on.

>>

A loud snore echoed throughout the classroom. Crabbe was fast asleep, and he had every right to, as the Slytherins were in History of Magic class. It was by far the most boring, and horrible class in Hogwarts. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost who drawled on an on in his monotone voice. Most students found it very difficult indeed to pay attention during his class. The exception, of course, was Hermione Granger.

Draco had his head on the desk, barely paying attention to the teacher's lecture. "Something about Dwarf uprisings" he sighed. Draco was daydreaming about Hermione again. How her wavy locks cascaded gently down her neck (she had gotten rid of her bushy hair a year ago, thanks to Ginny); her deep chocolate brown eyes; and that laugh, the laugh of an angel. Just thinking about Hermione drove Draco crazy. He didn't know what had come over him, but he'd never felt this way about another person before. Was he in love? It could be…

Again, he sighed, and drifted off to sleep.

>>

"What a lesson eh Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Those _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ were so cool! Haha, and that one, that squirted all of Susan Bones…priceless!" he said excitedly, "Hey Harry, doesn't that remind you of the train ride in our fifth year? Neville brought one of those plants into the compartment, and you got COVERED in goop!" Ron broke into a fit of laughter.

"Honestly RON, it wasn't THAT funny. Susan looked like she was going to burst into tears." Hermione retorted. "Why do you have to be so mean all the time?"

"Come on 'Mione, he was only joking," said Harry, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, it WAS pretty funny."

"NO Harry, it WASN'T!" Hermione shouted, and pulled his arm off her. "Can't you two just be more compassionate."

"Sorry 'Mione," came two voices.

The three walked in silence towards the castle.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I'll put in responses to your comments I guess. Thanks for reviewing you guys, and especially to **_"_****_satisfiedReader!"_**. Your comment really made me feel good about my work. Thanks )

**And, I'm just wondering if you guys would like a Quidditch part to this story (as I have the Quidditch Cup finals mentioned in the story). Just let me know.**

Tristanlover59

**I try to update as soon as I can. **

bobkat2007

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Just be patient.**

serena-chan

**If you think the story's moving too fast, then I'll try to slow it down a bit. And as for the first-name basis for Draco and Hermione, read the author's note at the top.**

Wan

**The same goes for "serena-chan". If you guys want me to include the bickering, then tell me. Otherwise, I'm leaving it out.**

neety

**Thank you very much ) I appreciate the compliments.**

sexy she-devil

**That's great that you like the story so far. I hope you enjoy it!**

spicergirl

**Thanks. I love HermioneDraco fics too! (well, duh, I AM writing one).**

blah

**Thank you so much. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I hope I'll get them long enough for you guys,**

Frangipani Chic

**Thank you for accepting the relationship between Hermione and Draco. I didn't want to get too repetitive with their arguments, and I'm glad that you like the originality )**

lukina starhopper

**Thank you so much. I'll consider updating every other day, to make the chapters longer.**

vritti

**Thanks. Don't worry, the chapters'll keep coming.**

weaslytwinsrock41

**Haha, I totally know how you feel. But you'll love HermioneDraco fics, I promise.**

Oh, to all you flamers. Please don't post a review. If you're going to offer constructive criticism, I'd be happy to hear you out. But outright disses are pointless.

REVIEW!


	4. A Night To Remember

Hey guys, sorry about the **UBER**-late update. I haven't been able to write recently. And I feel horrible for making you guys wait for so long, so I've decided to end the story here. I don't think I can write the chapters soon enough.

Just a warning that **there are sexual references in this chapter**. I didn't make it too graphic of course, as it is rated Teen.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: A Night to Remember**

Hermione had trouble sleeping that night. Everytime she closed her eyes, thoughts of Draco clouded her mind. She tossed and turned for hours trying to get the image of him out of her head. It wasn't until early morning that Hermione finally dozed off.

>>

Draco on the other hand, didn't sleep at all. At around 4 in the morning, he gave up trying to get some rest, grabbed his broomstick, and headed out to the quidditch pitch. He arrived at the pitch, and a pang of guilt washed over him. He blamed himself for Slytherin's loss to Griffindor. His mistake of leaving Potter open cost his house a chance at the Quidditch Cup. Draco mounted his broomstick, and pushed off the ground.

After a few laps around the pitch, Draco coaxed his broom upwards towards the tallest tower of the castle. He landed, and dismounted. This was his favorite place in the entire castle. It was so peaceful, and he felt like he was on top of the world. To his left was the vast mountainside that lay behind the castle, and to his right was the lake. Its crystal blue water was completely still. Not even a ripple broke the surface. The lake was perfect; pristine, and beautiful…just like Hermione.

>>

Hermione woke with a start. She had this very strange feeling, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Deciding that a nice walk would clear her mind, she stepped into her favorite pink fluffy slippers and headed for the Astronomy Tower. Hermione made her way through the castle, and up the long staircase that led to the top of the tower. She walked up to one of the open windows, and gazed out at the grounds. Her eyes lingered on the lake. Oh, how beautiful it was in the early morning…

>>

Draco's heart skipped a beat. As he turned back to get his broom, he was met with the most amazing sight in the world. Right there, gazing out the window, was Hermione. She looked like an angel, with the way her hair blew gently in the soft breeze, and how her deep brown eyes sparkled, just like a diamond.

>>

Hermione hadn't caught sight of Draco yet. Although, she was thinking of him. It was the perfect morning, if only Draco were there with her…

She was snapped back to reality as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Shh Hermione, it's me," said Draco. He spun her around and they gazed into each other's eyes. "God Hermione, you're beautiful" he said.

"Oh Draco," came Hermione.

"Hermione, I have something to confess to you," he paused. "I…love you. I have always loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I just never realized it until now. I'm so sorry for all those years that I hurt you. I understand if you hate me but…" he turned away, "I just thought you should know."

"Draco," Hermione turned his face back to hers, "I forgive you. And, I love you too." She pulled in, and their lips met.

In that kiss lay years of passion and lust. Hermione melted in Draco's arms. They kissed for what seemed like hours, pausing only to breathe.

Draco carried Hermione down the stairs of the tower, and towards the Room of Requirement. They entered and saw the most beautiful bedroom. It would have looked too spectacular even for a king!

There was a huge bed that dominated the room. It was covered in velvet, and adorned with beautiful gold designs. Draco carefully laid Hermione on the bed, never letting their lips break contact. As Hermione unbuttoned Draco's shirt, she was blown away by the most chiseled body that she had ever seen. Smirking as Hermione drew her fingers across his chest, Draco removed Hermione's bathrobe and gazed down at her perfect form. Their kisses became more and more passionate as their tongues battled in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. The two lovers dove under the covers of the bed and removed the rest of their clothing. After a nod from Hermione, Draco positioned himself over his lover, and Hermione gasped, as Draco entered her. The two lovers became one, during the happiest moment of their lives.

That, my friends, was definitely a night to remember…

**THE END**

Author's note:

Okay guys, I hope you liked the story, and I'm sorry for how long it took for me to put this chapter up. Maybe once I get more time, I'll write another story.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You guys really made me feel good about my work ).


End file.
